MudWings
MudWings are strong, usually bulky dragons, that inhabit the Mud Kingdom around the Diamond Spray Delta and the marshes. They love the mud, hence the name. They are currently ruled by Queen Moorhen and allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the Great War. They look and act somewhat like alligators. Click here for a list of MudWings. Description MudWings have thick, brown, armor-like scales with undersides sometimes the color of amber and gold. Their nostrils are located on the top of the snout on a large, flat head so that they can lay submerged in mud for longer periods of time. Their eyes are brown, or amber with sometimes yellow rings around their pupils. They have a strong, sturdy, muscular body built for power And fighting skills Abilities If warm enough, MudWings will be able to breathe fire. They are most comfortable in muddy or swampy areas, and can blend into these areas quite well. The mud has a regenerative effect on them, allowing them to heal more quickly. In addition, they can hold their breath for up to an hour. MudWings that hatch from blood-red eggs are immune to most of the effects of heat and fire.They can withstand massive amounts of heat with little or no ill effects. Clay demonstrates this when he fights Peril , who can kill a dragon with her touch, in the first book, The Dragonet Prophecy . If they do get burned, they heal themselves within a day or a few hours in the mud. Most MudWings are also very muscular and strong. Social Structure MudWings lay their eggs in well-protected mud nests. The nest consists of warm mud surrounded by walls of hot rocks, in a way similar to real world Crocodilians. The mother rarely checks on the eggs, and the first to hatch out is always the largest. This bigwings tries to break open the eggs, helping the others out of their eggs and eventually becomes the leader of a group of siblings. Siblings grow up together, learning to hunt and survive. These groups are often called "sibs". During wars, the army of MudWings is made up of troops that are formed by these sibling groups, which allows them to fight very effectively as one unit. If enough siblings are lost in battle, the other members of the troop will look for other dragons (unsibs) to form a new group with. The groups live together in dome-like mud structures in the swamp. Pairings are not formal, with a breeding night once a month. Parents do not raise their kids. Males have no part in caring for their offspring, and neither do the mothers. Often nobody would even know who the father was, leaving the bigwings to take care of the group. MudWings aren't shown to care much about extra dragons, which is shown when Clay finds his mother, Cattail, sold him for two or more cows. Poorer MudWings usually live on the outskirts of MudWing territory, near the Diamond Spray Delta, while wealthier MudWings will live closer to the center of the kingdom (the marshes).\ Known MudWings Asha - Clay's aunt (sister of Cattail) associated with the Talons of Peace. Cattail - Clay's mother Clay - The oldest of the Dragonets of Destiny and a bigwings Crane - Was a second BigWings, but got killed during battle. Crocodile - A member of the Talons of Peace. Marsh - Clay's brother. Ochre - A false dragonet of destiny. Pheasant - Clay's sister. Reed - Clay's brother (Known as the third Bigwings) Sora - Clay's sister Umber - Clay's brother Queen Moorhen - Queen of the MudWings (More MudWings down under the Gallery) Gallery Mudwings.png Mudwing.png Mudwing_(1).png Screen Shot 2013-09-11 at 6.26.14 PM.png|Clay from " Which Dragonet are you?" Mudwing card 2 7 by purrpurr101-d6fd0lu.png|A MudWing looking at the ocean. Reed.jpg|A Mudwing in a mud hole Clay by blueranyk-d698bfu.png Chibi clay by chimmychinga-d5qt5fj.jpg Reed the mudwing by wolvesofthebeyond0-d5u0lp1.png Sorrymudwing.png|Art by Lulerb03 Ochre.png|Ochre Asha.png Copper.png MudWing eye.jpg|MudWing eye Clay the mudwing.jpg awesome clay.png|Fan-made Clay Poke'mon card. DSCF3383.jpg DSCF3364.jpg clay (cover from the first book).jpg DSCF3420.JPG|Clay Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|MudWing by Hawkyfoot Warrior Clay2.jpg|An anonymous drawing of Clay Clay.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13954521114685.png|Clay Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:MudWings Category:MudWing History Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:BigWings Category:Pages Needing Work